The Legend of the Unbound Warriors part 1
by Michaelast0812
Summary: China is divided and all of China is at war. A boy named Thi Kiro wants to join the war and make a difference


The Legend of the

Unbound Warriors

by Michael.(Åström)

In China during the Three Kingdom War, the fights between Wu, Wei

and Shu was extremely intence, and though these battles spread

throughout China, there were still some "Unbound Warriors".

These warriors had their reason not to join the war, some could not see

a reason to fight a war that had nothing to do with them, some tried to

keep out until peace was again, tying to create it through sparring lives

and helping eachother, and some was awaiting the right moment to

strike, endless months making preparations, creating plans and bringing

in troops and supplies, to one day set a tremendous strike that would

make the whole China tremble, and some was just sparing eachother,

preparring to fend of anyone who was brave enough to set foot in their

territory.

There was many warriors and even more innocents which was all

damaged one way or another by the war and a youing boy wanted

this all to stop, a farmer named Thi Kiro.

He was born a farmer, just like his father Thi Zu Shen, but unlike his

father Kiro was unsatisfied with the life of a farmer, he wanted

excitment, action and fighting, and instead he got to live a simple

farmers life, doomed to forever live with his father on a downgoing

farm, on a territory whos landlord raised the taxes and did not care one

bit about, neither the war, nore the farmers on his ground.

"This is just awful, said Kiro, I should be on the battlefield or at least in

the training camp in the army... instead I´m here on this farm doing

something completely useless just so that we can live on this steril

ground and farm to feed the soldiers of an army, in a war, in which we

are fighting our own friends, our own family, and still our pig of a

landlord does nothing to stop it, he just sitts there and sends his soldiers

to the other territory for the profit."

" A moving speach my son, Shen said, but as you can see for now thats

the only thing we can do, that and pray for the end of the war"

"I know... but sometimes... I just... I know I can fight and I´m good

at it, I think I would be of better use in the army and maybe I could even

become a landlord, then I could fight and I could change the outcome of

this war"

"It´s dinner, Kiros mum said."

"Let´s go and eat ,Shen said, then you will feel better with som food in

your belly."

Kiro admired his father, even though it was tough times and the war was

ragingn, nomather what happened his father always kept his chin up,

he always seemed to see the positive in things.

The "Dinner" was mostly a bit of rice and some meat from a cow

which had died of starvation and therefor did not have much meat on

it.

Kiro looked on his plate and moved the rice around a bit.

"Whats wrong Kiro? 'Why aren´t you eating?"

"I´m not that hungry...Kiro said, give it to Hao, he needs the energy.

He´s mother took the plate away and fed Thi Hao, Kiros baby brother.

"I´m of to bed, Kiro said"

"Me to ,Shen said, I have to get som sleep today because I´m leaving

a delivery tomorrow".

Their farm was three small houses, one for the women(and Hao),

one for Shen and Kiro and one for the animals (one thin cow, and two

hens).

Kiro and Shen went to their house to sleep, the beds where roughly

made and not soft at all, but as usual Kiro did not care about that

and went to bed in the not so comfortable bed.

" I´m sure the harvest this month, Shen said the rice plants are already

groing!"

"Yes...",Kiro answered.

"Oh, thats right! I got you a gift today."

"A gift?"

"Yeah you talked about how you wanted to be a soldier, so I got you

a little test..."

Shen goed to the wardrobe and tried to fetch something...after a few

secounds he dragged a out a giant sword.

"What the...!", Kiro stumbled.

"I got it from the blacksmith, Shen said, I asked for something to make

my son a real warrior, and he took this sword out, he got it from a

really strong warrior, said he thought it was to heavy, if you try to

lift it each day, you´ll succed eventually."

"Wow... thanks dad... lets strike the sword down in the ground", Kiro

answered.

And with their combined strenght the dragged the sword out and strook

it down the ground.

" When you lift this sword, Shen said, you´ll join the army with my

recomendation."

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate that, Kiro said, YAWN well I´m tired,

we will have to go to sleep now."

And then they went to sleep.

Part 2 coming up


End file.
